User blog:Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan/Harry Potter vs Jason Grace
Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived and the defeater of the Dark Lord, versus, Jason Grace, one of the seven demigods, and one of the candidates destined to destroy Gaia, the earth mother! Who is deadlier? Harry Potter Harry Potter is the primary protagonist of the Harry Potter books and movies. Harry is a teenage orphan who lived with his wicked aunt and uncle after his parents were killed by Voldemort. When Harry was eleven, he received a letter that he to attend Hogwarts at the beginning of September. Until he was about fourteen, Harry has been fighting against evil plots to destroy Hogwarts, such as the return of his apprentice Peter Pettigrew, his revival via the Philospher's Stone, and the closing of Hogwarts due to basilisk attacks. But during his fourth year at Hogwarts, Voldemort was brought out back to his full power to fight the young wizard. Since then, Harry has raised and trained an army of students to fight the inevitable invasion of Hogwarts, while himself being part of the Order of Phoenix. During his sixth year, his mentor and father-figure Albus Dumbledore instructed him to begin a hunt for Horcruxes, suceeding and eliminating Voldemort's immortality. Now seveteen, Harry and Voldemort had a final dual during the battle for Hogwarts, with Harry using Explliarmus to force Voldemort's killing spell back at him, thus killing the evil wizard. Powers/Abilities Harry was seen and had proven himself to be a very talented and powerful wizard. His power was evident from the start: he demonstrated immediate command of a broomstick, was able to conjure a corporeal Patronus at an exceptionally young age (a mark of superior magical ability), and even survived numerous encounters with Lord Voldemort. He mastered a wand made of hawthorn, which one should only ever consider placing in the hands of a witch or wizard of proven talent. Harry was also a very gifted flyer and Quidditch player, the youngest Seeker in a century. To see all of Harry Potter's powers and abilities, click here. Jason Grace Jason Grace is a Roman demigod, the son of Jupiter and mortal Beryl Grace and the younger brother of Thalia Grace. He was a praetor at Camp Jupiter until he gave his rank to Frank Zhang; he is the current counselor of Cabin One at Camp Half-Blood. He is in a relationship with Piper McLean. Powers/Abilities Being the son of Jupiter, he is an extremely powerful demigod, who not only has authority over creatures of the sky but can also influence the forces of weather and can control the air around him. During his time at Camp Jupiter, Jason was considered the most powerful demigod in the legion. Hazel believes that Jason is the most powerful demigod she knows, however, the abilities of Nico and Percy seemed to have made her question her judgement, as she believes only Nico's power rivaled (and possibly even surpassed) Jason's. In The Blood of Olympus, Dylan claims that Jason has now become significantly more powerful than he was during their first meeting in The Lost Hero. To see all of Jason Grace's powers and abilities, click here. Weapons Primary: Wand A wand is a quasi-sentient magical instrument through which a witch or wizard channels her or his magical powers to centralise the effects for more complex results. Most spells are done with the aid of wands, but spells can be cast without the use of wands. Wandless magic is, however, very difficult and requires much concentration and incredible skill; advanced wizards and some magical creatures such as house elves are known to perform such magic. Wands are manufactured and sold by wandmakers, the most famous of these in Great Britain being Ollivander, and in Eastern Europe Gregorovitch. Each wand consists of a specific type of wood that surrounds a core of magical substance. Although the wand cores may come from the same creature, or the wood may come from the same tree, no two existing wands are exactly alike. The study of the history and the magical properties of wands is called wandlore. vs Ivlivs A coin made of Imperial Gold. It turns into a golden sword on heads and a golden javelin on tails when flipped. The weapon hasn't been named yet in the series, but the coin has the word 'Ivlivs' on it, which is Latin for 'Julius.' It was destroyed by Enceladus during his and Jason's fight on Mount Diablo. Backup: Sword of Gryffindor The Sword of Gryffindor was a thousand-year-old, goblin-made sword owned by the famed wizard Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sword was later used in Albus Dumbledore's and Harry Potter's hunt for Horcruxes, as a tool of destruction against the Horcruxes, as means to make Lord Voldemort mortal again. vs Gladius Juno, the Roman form of Hera and Jason's patron, gives this to him at the end, so that he has a proper weapon. It is a Roman Gladius made of Imperial Gold. Transport: Firebolt The Firebolt is a world-class broomstick. It was the fastest at the time of its production, and was released in 1993. In time the Firebolt broomstick was used by the Bulgarian and Irish International Quidditch Teams. The teams played on Firebolts during the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. By 2014, the Firebolt had been superseded by the Firebolt Supreme, apparently manufactured by the same makers. The Firebolt is a costly broom and Harry Potter was among the first to own one. It continues to be made in relatively small quantities, partly because the goblin workers involved in the patented ironwork are prone to strikes and walkouts at the smallest provocation. vs Tempest In the battle against the giant Porphyrion, at the Wolf House, Jason Grace uses his power to control the wind to tame Tempest to help him in the fight. Tempest manages to survive when Hera unleashes her true form after she is released from her cage by Leo Valdez and Piper McLean. However, Tempest "scatters" off and it was unknown where he went, but Hera tells Jason he will see him again. Tempest was called by Jason to ride towards the Topeka 32 mile marker (and consequently finding Bacchus) during their trip to Kansas. After being possessed by an Eidolon, Jason, on Tempest, fights Percy on Blackjack. He dissipated after Jason fell off. Category:Blog posts